


All the ships. All of them.

by Pounce_De_Leon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Act 6 Spoilers, Crack Pairings, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little sadstuck, adorableness, ocean kisses, slight smut warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pounce_De_Leon/pseuds/Pounce_De_Leon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will do a chapter for every ship you request. No chapters are necessarily connected. I might do your ot3s too if you ask nice :33</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John Egbert/Karkat Vantas

**Author's Note:**

> One of my biggest ships, Johnkat. Let there be endless fluff. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting with a popular ship. :33

"This is your big chance, Vantas. Don't fuck it up." These are the words uttered from Karkat's mouth as he walks up John Egbert's driveway. His goal? Plus one derpy boyfriend. And damn it, he was going to succeed or strangle himself to death if he didn't.

He reaches the steps, up one, two, and three. Trying not to clench his jaw too tight, he opens the screen door and takes a breath. One hand forms a fist and rises to the door. It swings open, and ****Karkat almost punches his target, er, friend, in the nose. Thank gog it was only going to be a halfhearted knock anyway.

"Hi Karkat!" John hardly seems fazed by the near miss. "You're a bit early, um.. could you wait on the couch a second?"

"Sure, whatever." Is his response, but inside, he's jumping up and down just to get past the door. The two step inside, and John closes the door.

(poof you are now Karkat)

"Just sit here. Upstairs is temporarily off limits for you." He grins like the cheesy dork he is, and bolts up to his bedroom. You sit on said couch, and study the place. A fishbowl sits on the table next to the tv, with a trio of neon tetras darting in and out of the only decoration. Below the table are stacks of unorganized movie cases, a few open on the floor. You smirk. Con Air is among the missing discs. You run your fingertips along the couch cushion below you absentmindedly, and wonder if John's face would be as soft as the suede you're resting on. You blush and mentally swat the image away as loud footsteps take stairs three at a time. "You are the only reason my room is clean. Dad wouldn't have let me invite you over otherwise."

"Thanks I guess?" He takes your hand and your ears turn red as he drags you to the former pit of despair he calls a respiteblock. Bedroom. Whatever. You trip on the last stair, and promptly land on your face. He turns, covers his mouth, smiling, and bursts out laughing. He drops your hand and he hits the floor too, giggling hysterically.

"Haha, I can't believe you just fell! Hahaha!" You growl, trying to shut him up, but there's no penetrating the thick bubble of idiocy that surrounds him. He continues rolling about on the floor like a moron. You couldn't stay mad at him for long anyway. You smirk.

"Alright fine. It was a little funny. But you're just being ridiculous." He wipes tears from his eyes and you pull him to his feet. He's still fucking giggling.

"Ha. My room's this way. Heh heh.." that laugh almost seemed... Nervous? He's getting nervous around you? He opens the door and you are overwhelmed by posters of the Ghostbusters, Nicholas Cage, and a game logo that looks like a house. It's actually pretty cool that he managed to even obtain this many posters. You are shoved, much to your surprise, onto a bed without warning. "Ha! Wow, you're really good at falling over, Karkat." You narrow your eyes.

"Alright, let's see how YOU like it!" You jump off the bed and throw him on it, pinning him down all in one swift motion. You hold him there, grinning with your face inches from his. Just.. inches. Oh gog you just started blushing again. Shit. You are about to jump off of him and panic, but you notice his cheeks turning pink too. Was he like that from laughing so much? No, because he's getting redder. Holy. Shit. He's blushing.

"Kar-Karkat?" He stutters. "Um.." You're about to stand, but he pulls you back down by your arm. "No, don't-" Your mouth falls open. This is it damnit! Kiss him! Your inner self shouts at you. And for once you don't argue. He's caught completely by surprise when your lips brush his. After recovering, he pulls you back onto him with slight force, and you allow this. He kisses you harder and your eyes flutter shut. He makes a little sound in the back of his throat like a sigh, and lighting runs down your spine. You release him, breathing a little heavier than before. You open your eyes. He's staring back up at you, bright blue eyes looking into yours. "You have.. good control over your teeth."

"Thats all you can say?" You ask, amused.

"Heh..S-sorry.." He looks away, and you turn his face back to you gently.

"You know.. Your lips are really fucking soft." He blushes even harder. You twirl a stray piece of his hair between your fingers, and without much prior planning, you kiss him again. And all you can think of is how much softer his cheeks are than his couch.


	2. Eridan/Jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First request :33 Eridan/Jade. Hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked for Eridan/Jade, so here I am, drinking raspberry blueberry faygo and updating. Sorry it's a day late.

You, Jade Harley, are currently in New Jersey. 

It took two plane flights plus a transfer in between, and a three hour drive, but here you are, with fifteen minutes to the hotel. 

You pass parking meters and pedestrians in skimpy bathing suits, honking drivers and little shops. Sure signs that you are near the shore. You smile at the thought of racing down the beach, bare feet hitting sun warmed sand. Your toes sinking in the wet sand, before the calm feeling of waves slipping past your ankles. HONK. The drivers behind you get pissed off that you're sitting still at a green light. Oh well. You press down on the gas pedal, and your truck pulls forward, passing the intersection. They tailgate you, and you ignore them. You won't let anything bother you on vacation. 

You sigh in relief as you pull into the hotel, blue signs leading you toward a lot. After parking in a respectable spot, you hop out and stretch your cramped arms as well as legs. You sit back down sideways on the driver's seat and relax a moment.

"Ugh. I still have crap to unload." You remark aloud to yourself, and standing. You open the trunk and grab the two bags, then lock up the car and head into the lobby.

"Welcome! Are you checking in?" A friendly female voice says from behind the front desk. You look over, and see a pretty young troll with a fushia tint in her skin smiling behind it. Her horns curve out gently toward the sides, and a light dust of freckles show across both cheeks and her nose. 

"Yes, I am." You walk to the counter. 

"Name, cutiefish?"

"Fef, howw many times do I havve ta tell ya, no flirting wwith our customers." A male voice teases. Another troll appears behind the first. He has the same strip of freckles, but not so pronounced. His skin is tinged a slight purple, the same color running a wavy stripe through his dark hair. 

"Um, Jade..." You are taken aback by his sheer exotic beauty. 

"No need to be nervvous, darlin." He smirks at you. Your heart jumps into your throat, and the first types something into her keyboard. 

"Jade Harley?" She tilts her head inquisitively.

"Yeah." You smile too, her happiness is infectious.

"Room B48, that's on the third floor." She hands you a keycard, and explains that you should be careful, because it will be a pain to get back in the room without it. You thank her, and head to the elevator. A hand beats yours to the up button, and you jump. You turn to look into a pair of deep purple eyes. 

"Wwant me to take those for you, lovvely?" You have trouble processing the fact that he's asking you a question. 

"Sure, th-thanks." You answer breathlessly. He smells like seawater, and you find that utterly intoxicating. The man takes your bags, brushing your hands as he does so. He turns to the now open elevator and you can't help but stare at the fin on the side of his head, as it waves out and back. The door shuts behind the two of you.

"Like wwhat you see? He says, running a hand under his horn to smooth the hair below it. You watch, awestruck by the zigzag of the horns and the seductive tone in his voice. You follow his hand as he puts it on the wall beside your head. "Wwhat do ya say, howw about a sunset wwalk on the beach?" Even with how tired you are, you find the odds of saying no to be negligible.

"I'd love that." The doors open again, and he shows you to your room. 

"Meet me dowwnstairs in ten?" He asks. 

"Of course, uh, should I put my bathing suit on?"

"Sure, I suppose I'll do the same. I'm Eridan, by the wway." 

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, Eridan."

"Could certainly say the same to you, Jade." He grins as he exits, and closes the door.

You practically melt onto the bed when he leaves. 

(Reader==> Spontaneous point of view change! ==> Be Eridan)

You head out to the lobby from your office with your swim shorts and flip flops on.

"Taking a break, Eridan?" Feferi asks you as you walk past her desk. 

"I most certainly am, highness" you tease back lightheartedly. 

"I can't blame you if you invited that new gill. She was reel pretty."

"Wwell she couldn't help herself. I'm absolutely stunnin." You flash a smile at her.

"Can't argue with that logic." She giggles, and her cheekfins flap exitedly. "Have fun!" She calls after you as you head outside, smiling. 

It isn't long before Jade steps out in a green tankini that fits perfectly. 

"Hi. Er, which way?" She asks. 

"This wway. Ya knoww, green really is your color." She looks pleased. 

"It's my favorite."

"Mhmm." You nod. "Hand, miss?" You offer yours. She looks at it in disbelief, but takes it without question. 

The Sun goes down quickly, causing the soft blue of the sky to transform into bright hues of peach and purple. It's absolutely breathtaking. The two of you reach the boards within ten minutes of departure from the hotel, and she stares out at the water in anticipation. 

"Race ya." She says, having finally gained her composure around you. You smile and run top speed, but she still beats you into the waves. The water splashing up past her is as beautiful a sight as the sunset, her black hair floating behind her in the ocean breeze. You reach her in waist deep water, and watch the skirt attached to the lower half of her suit float in the waves. You close your eyes. Suddenly, there's a good amount of weight on your back, and you start. It's Jade. She giggles, and nips your cheekfin. You smile. Her antics continue as she drops, fake-sneaks around to the front of you, and jumps on you again, this time tackling you into the waves. You both go under, and she grabs you with her arms and legs as you attempt to resurface. Bubbles leave her lips as she laughs. You manage to stand with her holding onto you, and you laugh too. You put your arms around her, and kiss her. She gasps. "Why..?" She manages to get out.

"Because you are simply the most beautiful girl i havve evver laid eyes on." Her eyes widen, and suddenly her lips are on yours again. You decide you could stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. So sorry I didn't get this done earlier, I was dragged outside to do things. I guess it doesn't help that it took me like six hours to write. Anyways, I hope I didn't screw this up too bad. Ready to take more requests! :33


	3. Karkat/Nepeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fulfilling another request in the wee hours of the morning is so like me. Also. Creme soda faygo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answering request for Nepeta Karkat. I'm sorry this one's sadstuck, but thats how I see Nepeta. Also a little short sorry again.

You, Karkat Vantas, are in a dream bubble.

While most everyone else on this stupid fucking hunk of rock got sick of them, you still find them comforting. A chance to see your friends again. 

You are currently approaching what appears to be a white landscape, after having absconded from another one of your dancestor's ridiculously long tirades. Upon closer inspection, you see that the white stuff was a bunch of little cubes. You decide you were due for a boring land. Sufficient replacement for being subjected to an obscenely large list of triggers. You walk past hills of sugar cubes, and there's nothing else as far as you can see. Just as well to leave you to your own thoughts. At least it isn't freezing cold or boiling hot like some other trolls' lands. 

Suddenly, you approach a small table covered with a pink kitten tablecloth, with various teacups and a pot of hot water. Hey, wasn't Nepeta's land tea themed or oh gosh why is your face in the sugar when did that happen.

"I caught mew!" A familiar voice calls triumphantly. "And what a catch you are." She said a sentence without any catpuns? Woah. New record. You manage to turn your face to see her despite the fact she's sitting on your back. She smiles like you are the only troll she's ever seen here. It's quite possible, since no one else gives a flying fuck about bubbles anymore. 

"Can I stand up, Nepeta? This is a bit uncomfortable, with you shoving my face into the ground and all." She giggles and gets off your back. You stand and wipe what sugar you can off your clothing. She gives you a hug, and you wrap your arms around her as well. You missed her. And you felt like Gamzee raging and killing your fellow trolls was your fault. Everything that went wrong was your fault. You were such a shitty leader. You hug her tighter. 

"Is something wrong, Karkitty? She asks you sweetly. Tears begin to well up in your eyes, and soon threaten to spill over. 

"Just that I was the shittiest fucking leader to ever dare be alive." Your voice cracks on shittiest. "That's all." She squeezes you, more comforting than you think anyone else could be at the moment. "I missed you, Nepeta. God, I missed you so much." A fat pink tear rolls down your cheek, and you let it. You don't care about that now. You have an apology to dish out. "I'm so sorry I let that happen to you Nep." You breath shakily, and she wipes the tear from your face with her sleeve. You look at her. Sweet, beautiful, innocent. All Nepeta. 

"It's okay Karkitty, things happen. I don't blame you." 

"I don't deserve this Nepeta. I don't deserve to see such a sweet girl after how I treated her." 

"I won't have any of that. Stop blaming murrself at once." She says, more serious. "Come on, I have a couch fit for a highblood." She leads your sorry ass to said couch, and tells you to lay down. You do, and she curls up on top of you. The warmth of her body heat is a welcome change to the icy cold of the meteor on most days. Kanaya seriously turns the temperature control apparatus down every time she gets the chance. Crazy bitches, the lot of them. Nepeta purrs right into your chest. "I love you, Karkitty. I really do. And I wish you weren't so hard on yourself." You pet her hair. Figures, the kitty girl's crush is a universal constant.

"Love you too Nep." You hear a tiny gasp.

"You do?" 

"Yeah, I just couldn't tell you with all the bullshit going on." You answer. "I guess it doesn't matter though, now that you're gone. I only see you in these dream bubbles." You keep petting her, your other hand now sliding down her back. Your right hand rests on her head. She keeps purring. "I think I could stay like this forever." You tell her.

"I wish we could, Karkitty." She whispers. "I wish we could." She kisses you on the cheek. The feeling of her lips and teeth brushing your face was the best feeling you've ever had. Or at least until you kissed her mouth, her purring Into yours. You see the end of the bubble approaching behind her.

"Nepeta, I have to go now. I love you so much, and I'll miss you even more, but your bubble is about to leave."

"Goodbye then Karkitty. Don't furget how impurrtant you are. Good luck." She says, and with one last hug, she disappears from your embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on another chapter already, but I will take requests nonetheless. You're welcome. :33


	4. Dirk/Karkat/Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat runs into something odd, and then things happen. I left it short to avoid turning it into a smut fic. But also cause I'm a lazy ass. sorry, use your imagination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really freaking late putting up requests. So I'm just combining two, because shit why not? Sorry for the wait.

You, Karkat, have taken to only traveling the meteor during what the group decided are the sleeping hours. This is for a few reasons: One, To avoid Striders. Two, To avoid Striders. And, three, To avoid Striders.  
"Assholes." You say aloud to yourself, walking down a narrow corridor. Just thinking about them makes you angry. You spot a flicker of shadow in the dark- They're sneaky bastards, you think. This is your chance to get even. You silently drop to the floor, and wait for the motion again. You discern from the way it's slanted, this shadow's owner is just around the corner. Possibly sleeping. You creep on all fours and poke your head around the corner, and you find what you see appalling. It's Strider involved all right, but there's two of them. And its so odd and unexpected that you just sit and watch. Dirk is sitting across Dave's lap, leaning forward with one hand on the back of his head, and fingers poking just under the hem of his pants in the back. Dave's hands are positioned in a similar fashion, but his entire hand is down the back of Dirk's pants. They're so engulfed in what they're doing that they don't notice you watching. You stare open mouthed as Dirk lays a series of small nips along Dave's collarbone. "Oh fuck." You say to yourself. Dirk stops with Dave's flesh still in his teeth, and slides his eyes across the room to where you crouch. He releases Dave, still panting under him. 

"Care to join, kitten?" He says with a mischievous smirk.

"I most fucking definetely do not." You say despite a twitching bulge. Dave leans up slightly to bite his ear and say something to him. The alpha strider boy nods once, and slowly rises from the other's lap. Dave is so obviously turned on, you want to laugh. You would if Dirk hadn't just disappeared. There's a rough bite on your shoulder, and you yelp. "Gaahh!!"

"You sure?" He says with a wink. You can't even respond, because his lips are suddenly on yours. 

"Mmmmphmmhhh!... Mmm..."

"That's what I thought." He shoves you over to the couch where Dave is. The beta kid smiles at you. 

"'Sup." He says in between heavy breaths. You grin. Perhaps you can screw with them after all. Dirk grabs you by the waist and pushes you again, softer now, down onto the unoccupied cushion. He sits on your lap, much like he had with Dave only moments ago. Dave sits up and licks the shell of your ear. Your bulge begins writhing in your pants, impossible to ignore.

"You trolls are weird as shit, you know that?" Dirk comments on the movement in your nether regions. "Why don't you show me what magic goes on down below?" He begins undoing your button, and you just sit, unable to comprehend what the fuck is going on. Holy shit. His hand is already down the front of your jeans. "That's hot." He mocks as you keen below him. He's got his hand around your bulge, just enough to tease but not enough to get you off. 

"Asshole." You growl at him, and grind yourself into his palm once.

"Not so fast, kitten." He smiles, pulling his hand out of your pants. "Striders are always first." Dirk slides back over to Dave's lap, and rubs his hips on him. Dave gives you a shit eating grin and bites Dirk's neck. You slip a hand to fill the vacated place where Dirk's was moments ago, and watch. 

"Hnnngg.. Dirk please." You hear as Dave is teased just as you were.

"What was that? Dirk says calmly. 

"Please... Master..." He answers. And with that, Dirk pulls Dave's pants off and bites at his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request the things. I will get to them. Pounce out.


End file.
